


One Two Three

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was not ready at all, not at all prepared for the words that had just spilled out of Stiles' mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Two Three

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Just something I've been wanting to do for awhile. Hope you enjoy. x

"I love you." Three simple words. Eight tiny letters.

That was all it took for Derek's whole world to come tumbling down. Because as much as Derek had hoped that Stiles might say those words to him, he never actually thought that it might happen. 

So, he kind of wasn't prepared for this moment at all. In fact. it was kind of the last thing he ever thought would happen when Stiles came over to the loft with the actually pretty solid excuse of research. 

All he seemed capable of doing was staring at Stiles with wide eyes and a slacked jaw.

When Derek didn’t speak or react in a way other than gaping like a fish, Stiles’ face changed to one of disappointment, regret, and hurt before he turned to walk out the door.

Derek would not and could not let Stiles just walk away from him after saying what he did; so, he acted on the only thing he could think of in his shocked state.

He grabbed Stiles’ swaying arm, spun him around, and pinned him to the cold metal of the loft door.

“Damn it Sourwolf, let me make a dramatic exit in peace.” Stiles shouted at him will halfheartedly struggled against Derek’s loose grip.

While Stiles was still protesting Derek covered the boys mouth with his own, relishing at the pressure and feel of Stiles’ plus lips against his own.

Stiles also quit struggling almost instantly, so Derek moved his hands to grip at the slimmer man’s hips. Stiles quickly threaded his fingers through Derek’s dark hair, tugging lightly to readjust their mouths and slot them together just so.

Derek slid his hands down to the back of Stiles’ thighs and pulled him up so that he was standing between the younger man’s legs, Stiles let out a low groan as he was pressed more firmly against the metal door.

Slowly he lessened the pressure of their lips until it was feather light before Stiles pulled away completely to look Derek in his beautiful Technicolor eyes.

“Does this mean you like me? Check Yes or No.” Stiles couldn’t keep the childish smile off his face as he rest his forehead against Derek’s, thumb tracing the stubble on his jaw.

“No. I don’t like you.” Derek’s heart hurt when Stiles face dropped and he started to struggle once more. “I love you. I want to wake up next to you, and bring you your morning coffee because I don’t want to deal with you without it, I want to hold hands and make out in the back of packed movie theaters. I want everything I can get with you.”

Stiles answer was to kiss him with more fire and passion than he had ever experienced before.


End file.
